Light panels or light boxes display illuminated graphics or images in locations of high traffic, such as retail stores. Light panels or light boxes may include a substrate, such as translucent acrylic or other material, for applying a graphic or image, electric lights, such as LEDs, so as to provide lighting for even illumination of a graphic or image and a light guide panel, such as glass or acrylic. Example configurations of light panels or boxes include back light to illuminate the front side or edge-lit lighting to illuminate the front side.
LED edge-lit graphic displays include side channels housing a strip of one or more LEDs, a light guide panel, such as a panel made of acrylic, and in some cases, but not all cases a graphic. The LEDs must be placed adjacent to the ends of the light guide panel so that light from the LEDs travels through the ends of the acrylic and evenly illuminates the graphic that is located adjacent to a front surface of the acrylic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.